kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Business
Description *Objectives: None *Characters: Adam Savar, Dimitri Khrushchev, Anthony Capone, Fernando Hernandez, Dr. John Stenson *Weather: Calm, Sunny *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Good Business *Date/Time: January 29, 2949 11:51:06 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida USA *Character: Unnamed Marine *Division: Marine Squad Opening Camera overlooks the Miami Skyline, A time laps occurs, the sun sets quickly and traffic rushes back and forth through the streets. Camera pans to the Miami Green Building, now controlled by a secretive private organization. Time laps moves to a normal speed. A Helicopter flies across the building at a normal pace. Its a Blackhawk Helicopter. Marine (Pilot): Roger this looks like the place. Marines move in across the street and in a place where they cannot be seen. Marine 1: I copy. Hold position. Hold...Hold... A Lincoln Town car "stretch" limo pulls up in front of the building. Marine 2: (Into radio) Looks like someone is getting out of the car. Marine (Pilot): Continue. The marine pulls out binoculars and zooms in. It looks like Anthony Capone. Marine 2: (Into radio) Looks like Anthony Capone. A Dark Op Soldier comes out from the buildings entrance and shakes Anthony Capone's hand. He is escorted inside. Marine 1: We are moving lets go. Marine 2 then stops him suddenly. Marine 2: Wait, I'll go in and spy. Makes our job easier and no interruptions occur. Marine 1: Okay, just be careful Marine 2 pats Marine 1 on the back and then moves out. Scene pans to the Miami airport. A Lincoln Town car "stretch" limo pulls up in front. Khrushchev and Fernando get off their private airliner and get into the limo. They drive off. Scene instantly goes to gameplay.'' Camera Pans to another airport view the skyline, a jet lands on the runway and comes to a slowing stop. DOOR OPENS. Adam Savar steps out with a serious expression, two agents follow behind him. The agent hands him a map. Adam Savar opens it patiently. Adam Savar: (Mummers) Now where's that conference...Ahh yeah. Smacks it on the nearby agents chest and the agent takes it as Adam and the agents continue down the steps and into the airport. '''Adam Savar': (CONT'D) Advise The Doctor, to schedule an appointment with our dear friend. Agent: Right away, sir. They head outside where a Lincoln "stretch" limo is present. The chauffeur is holding the door open. Chauffeur: Hello Mr. Savar. Your fashionably late. Adam Savar: (Closing the limo door) Just get me to the meeting. Scene instantly goes to gameplay. Gameplay In the limo you take perspective of a Dark Op Soldier, who is sitting across from Khrushchev and Fernando. Dimitri Khrushchev: So what did you do before all this happened. Fernando Hernandez: I was a hitman for Vladimir Gorbachov. He was a good comrad to work with. He died, leaving me to create the Biochem Corporation, once known as Biochem, Inc. Dimitri Khrushchev: The name shouldn't matter though, right? Fernando Hernandez: No, not at all. The allies destroyed it. And now here I am, trying to figure out a way to exact my revenge. And you? Dimitri Khrushchev: I was around when Gorbachov was leader. I killed many Sangheili, when he died I took over seeking to keep the Ultranationalist Party alive. Now, I to shall destroy my enemies. Fernando Hernandez then smiles evilly. Fernando Hernandez: Then that makes two of us, as well as more. Dimitri Khrushchev: Shall I tell you what the real evil is? To cringe to the things that are called evils, to surrender to them our freedom, in defiance of which we ought to face any suffering. Fernando Hernandez: Give it your all, and hope to succeed, huh? Dimitri Khrushchev: Exactly. Moments Later They reach the Miami Green Building. The limo comes to a slow halt in front of the Building. The player, who is in perspective of the Dark Op Soldier gets out, followed by Fernando and Khrushchev. They head inside and make there way into the elevator. They exit the elevator on the 13th floor and head down the hallway and into the conference room. They see Anthony Capone, who has already taken a seat. Fernando Hernandez: Mr. Capone. Anthony Capone: Mr. Hernandez. They hear a Helicopter land on the roof. Fernando Hernandez sits at the head of table. Khrushchev takes a seat by Anthony Capone. Dimitri Khrushchev: (Mummbles Quietly) Stupid American. Dr. John Stenson comes into the conference room is wearing his respirator mask and is carrying a carry case. Fernando Hernandez: Are they safe? Dr. John Stenson: Perfectly preserved. Fernando Hernandez: Excellent, we can now begin. Adam Savar walks into the conference room and takes a seat. Fernando Hernandez: In today's global conflict, we are facing victory as well as defeat, we have tried everything and yet failed. The allies are in are way and we need to kill them once and for all. Any discussion. Adam Savar: Yes! Describe our failure, when we have never done nothing but succeed. Dimitri Khrushchev: Anyone can see that! The fucking allies are in our way! Kill them! We must kill them! Adam Savar: And that is failure? I see it as a mere obsticle. Fernando Hernandez: Indeed. Fernando Hernandez then rotates his chair and turns on the overhead. A picture of Kairor is shown as well as his Personal Information and Military Records. Fernando Hernandez: (CON'D) Kairor. Memeber of the Keros Warriers, he has been a bother. Dimitri Khrushchev: (CONT'D) A shard that need extraction. Fernando Hernandez: It says "He is a well skilled fighter that kills anyone in his way." They all laugh. Fernando Hernandez: No use turning him against everyone. (Smiles) Next Slide. Dr. John Stenson clicks the next slide. Fernando Hernandez: Lucas Kordin. I don't even care. Dr. John Stenson clicks the next slide. Fernando Hernandez: James Connar. *The bitch*. Dimitri Khrushchev then laughs humorously. Adam Savar: It seems that he will stop it nothing till he gets hes way... (laughs) Almost like a baby. Fernando Hernandez: Bottom line. We kill them all. Friends Included. Now, any weaknesses we could persue? Pans to Anthony Capone. Anthony Capone: Killing the Shock Troopers will lighten the load. Pans to Dimitri Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: Rebuilding the weather machine to create a evil society shall be good. Pans to Adam Savar. Adam Savar: Stabbing James's heart will permanently crush him, as for Sangheilios...Resistance is futile. Fernando Hernandez: Good, and the drone? Dr. John Stenson clicks to the next slide showing a Biochem logo. Dr. John Stenson: I give you the Nano-robotics program. (Slide shows image of drone parts.) We will use the parts from the Dark Juggernauts to assemble The Sangheilian drones. Fernando Hernandez: And they are completely obedient to all of us? Dr. John Stenson: Of course. Why wouldn't they be. Adam Savar: Because maybe you made them that way. Fernando Hernandez removes his glasses, showing a RED GLOW as he takes them off. Fernando Hernandez: Lets not get ignorant now. Dr. John Stenson switches to the next slide. Dr. John Stenson: The nano robotics program was designed for our enemies. We created a serum, once injected will totally kill the victim starting from the heart and then killing every cell. Fernando Hernandez: Excellent. The screen shows a person getting injected with the ChemX virus, His body then is desinigrated by the ChemX combined with the nanites. Dimitri Khrushchev: Interesting. Fernando Hernandez then puts his glasses back on. Fernando Hernandez: Anything else? Dr. John Stenson turns off the overhead. Projection screen goes black. Ending Scene Scene is cinematic. Suddenly Adam Savar's agents slam the doors open, violently grasping onto a marine as he struggles to escape. Agent: Anything we should do Mr. Hernandez? Fernando Hernandez gets up along with everyone else. Fernando Hernandez: Another one to interrupt our plans. (smiles) Everyone else smiles laughing as they look at each other in agreement. Dimitri Khrushchev: No matter how effective your program is, we still have to find a way to test it. Dimitri Khrushchev looks over at the marine, then looks at Adam Savar. Dimitri Khrushchev: What should we do with him? Adam Savar smiles evilly. Adam Savar: Burn him. The marine struggles to get free. A Dark Op Soldier gets duck tape and violently tapes his mouth shut. Anthony Capone pours gasoline all over the conference room. Adam Savar places C-4 under the table. Dimitri Khrushchev: (CONT'D) Tie him to the chair, we don't need this place anymore. The two agents take him to the chair and violently strap him down. Dimitri Khrushchev walks over to the marine. Dimitri Khrushchev: We know of your plan, who sent you! Under the duck tape the marine tries to talk but fails. Marine 2: [Worried] I dont know! Okay, Im just.... Adam Savar: Just spying on us! The agent punches him in the stomach. Dimitri Khrushchev gets a bottle of wine. The agent takes off the marines helmet. Dimitri Khrushchev: You thirsty comrad? [Laughs] Drinks on you! He then pours the drink on the marine. Dimitri Khrushchev: Aahhh, you want the bottle. The marine screams and shakes his head in agony. Dimitri Khrushchev hits him in the face with the vodka bottle. They all walk out laughing, Anthony Capone holds the door open by the knob. Anthony Capone: You know what? He lights a zippo lighter. Anthony Capone: You need to lighten up. He throws it, in slow-mo you see the lighter move through the air and fall to the ground igniting the gas. As the room starts to go up in FLAMES. The marines screams. Anthony Capone then closes the door behind him. FLAMES ARE SEEN RISING BLOCKING THE VIEW OF THE DOOR. They all walk out of the building. Laughing. Having a good time. Adam Savar: This was a blast. He presses the detenator. The building blows up. FLOOR BY FLOOR, AN EXPLOSION - ALL CONSUMING. THE ENTIRE BUILDING IS AN ENORMOUS EXPLOSION. THE BUILDING BURSTS IN FLAMES. The all get in the Lincoln town car "Stetch" limo. Fire engine sirens whale in the distance. Dimitri Khrushchev (Overvoice): They will all remember this day. The day in which Anarchy takes over Democracy. Scene fades out as the limo drives away. Category:Levels